


I'll be by your side

by savemyunicornclarence



Series: Family doesn't start with blood, but it doesn't end there either. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives Remus his best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be by your side

The white walls glimmered in the sunrise. A murmuring could be detected in the main hallway. Severus paced back and forth. He brushed back his lank hair. He twisted his hands in nervous energy. 

“Remus! There you are.” He rushed forward, his facing shining from within. He was way happier right now, ever since he dealt with his problems. Black eyes shyly looked up to content gold eyes. 

“Let’s go out for a few hours.” Remus tilted his head. 

“You never want to go out!”

Severus frowned and huffed. “I want to go out with my boyfriend. What’s wrong with that?” 

Remus shrugged. “Where to? It’s early in the morning.” Broad hands rested on slim, pale hips. “I was thinking of lying in bed and having a morning lie in,” he nuzzled the soft neck, barely seen hidden by the collar. 

“No, I want to go out. Haven’t been out in ages.” Severus smiled. 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

~~~

Severus basked in the sunlight on his face. He sighed at the warm fingers cradling his face. “Enjoying yourself?” He hummed in agreement. He lied down on the soft blanket. 

“This is nice.” Severus snuggled against Remus. He felt free, able to enjoy the simple things in life. Remus stroked black hair, liking the small purr made from Severus. 

“I have breakfast.” He sluggishly opened his eyes, pulling out a shrunken basket from his pocket. He enlarged it with a wave of his wand. “I made tea and the chocolate milk you like.”

“Oh, honey, that’s delicious.”

Severus blushed a deep red. “Don’t call me that,” he murmured. He opened the basket and took out a couple of plates. “These are omelettes - peppers, onion, and potato - and cornbread.”

“Sounds amazing.” Remus hugged his boyfriend closer to his chest. “Can I kiss you?” Severus opened his eyes and smiled. He lifted himself up a little bit, meeting Remus halfway. Their lips brushed against each other for a second. Tan fingers twisted black hair.

“I love you.”   
A hum in agreement. Severus felt a burning in his chest. He blinked his eyes and opened his mouth. No sound came out, stuck in his throat. For a brief moment he was back in the room, but then it disappeared like dirty water down the drain. But it was Remus’ birthday and Severus was determined. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He imagined iron wrapping around his body, strengthening him and giving him protection. 

“... I love you, too.”

Remus paused in brushing hair. This was the first time Severus ever reciprocated his declaration of love. He bent down and kissed the corner of his lips. “Thank you, Severus, for this brilliant morning.”

“You’re welcome.” Severus briefly touched Remus’ wrists. “I’m hungry.” The werewolf chuckled. 

“Me too.”

Severus heated the food with his wand. He handed Remus a plate and brought one to his lap. “It is good?”

“More than good.” He still sought approval from his family. 

They ate in silence. The air singing with the love and joy only mates could have. Once done, Remus helped Severus get up. He pocketed the basket and hugged Severus close. 

“Thank you again.”

“Come on. One more place to go. Close your eyes; it’s a surprise.” Slim fingers covered Remus’. “Keep them close.”

He chuckled. “Okay, okay. I’ll keep them closed.”

They apparated. Remus sniffed the air. He smelled salt and clean air. “Is this where I think it is?” Excitement leaked into his voice, as he stepped forward blindly. Severus laughed. 

“Open your eyes.”

Remus took in the turquoise water stretching infinitely into the horizon. The silver light danced across the ocean, dazzling the mind eye to the beauty. Sand squished between his wiggling toes. Severus took his hand, leading him down to the shoreline. Water pushed against their toes, like the sensation of fish biting the tip of their fingers. Remus dragged Severus deeper into the ocean until the water kissed their knees. Sea gulls weaved a purely animalistic tapestry in the light blue sky. 

“I knew you always wanted to go to the ocean from Sirius.” 

Remus intertwined their fingers together. Sirius and Severus had made tentative relations with each other. Still rocky but they no longer snarl at each other’s presence. It was good. His best friend and boyfriend were at least in peaceable truce. 

He brushed off the sand from slim legs. He softly caressed them, the soft silky skin. “You’re perfect, Sev.”

A shy smile tugged at his lips. “Don’t call me Sev. It’s Severus.” He leaned down and brushed off the sand from Remus’ legs. 

“Don’t be such a poop! We’re a couple, and it is tradition for couples such as us to have nicknames.”

Severus shook his head and dragged his hand through golden hair. “I rather be unique than blend in with others like the shadows. Don’t you agree?”

Golden eyes melted into a soft brown color. “Like I said, you’re perfect.” 

“Let’s go home.”

Again, a soft pop and a dent in the sand were the only evidence that the couple was there at the beach. Remus and Severus dropped off on the Malfoy’s lawn. “There is one more surprise …”

“I know the drill … closing my eyes.” 

The black robed man chuckled, raising his slender eyebrows. He gently opened the ornate doors. He smiled at Narcissa. She gave him a soft smile. 

“Wait here, Remus. Eyes closed.”

He cast a silencing and privacy spell around him and Narcissa. “All the decorations are in order?” A nod. “Everyone here?” A nod. “They’re in the living room?” A nod. 

Narcissa’s hand stopped him from leaving the privacy spell. “How was your morning with Remus?”

“It was nice.” He smiled. “We had a breakfast picnic, then we went to the ocean.” Blue eyes glistened. 

“Oh! Like Remus always wanted.”

“Yeah.”

“Severus, you’re becoming such a romantic!” A familiar scowl darkened his face, but it disappeared being chased by happiness and contentment. He waved his wand.

“Come along, Remus.” 

He led the werewolf down the hallways to the living room. “Okay, open your eyes.” Pink roses lined the walls and covered the ceiling like a trellis. Lotus candles floated in the air providing an ambience to the room. Remus fidgeted, blushing. Oh, Merlin! Tears pooled in his eyes. 

“Beautiful!” 

“Happy birthday, Remus!” Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco grinned like angels in the corner. 

Remus gazed at the Malfoys and blinked his eyes. He was blinded by the radiance emanating from them like the sun. “How come the Malfoys are so perfect?” 

“I often wondered that in school, then I accepted my flaws. Imagine the burden they must carry to appear perfect.”

“True, wise teacher.”

He snorted. “I’m not a teacher anymore.” Sirius bounded through the doors. Leaves were snagged in his hair as he laughed with Harry giggling in his arms. 

“Moony!” Sirius leapt at his best friend. “How was your day with Severus?” 

“Amazing, Padfoot.” He grinned uncertain of how to react around Severus. He glanced at the seemingly dour man. 

“That’s good. I was hanging out with Harry.” The green eyed beamed happily, gazing around the room. Severus hugged Harry close to him. 

“Don’t get into a lot of mischief.”

“Okay, Dad! Draco was there for part of it, then he had something to do.” Harry frowned, his nose scrunching up as he tried to remember. 

“Dance lessons, Harry.” Draco squeezed his hand tightly for a second before letting go. “You should come.”

“Nah, I don’t wanna!” Harry pouted. 

Draco laughed, his silver eyes lightening with adoration. “It will help you with your clumsiness.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Narcissa herded them away. “Come on, boys. Let’s go get the cake.”

“Chocolate?” Remus perked up. 

“Of course.”

The werewolf melted onto the couch. He had a brilliant morning, one of his top three’s, and then his boyfriend set up a surprise party. The pink roses were buds of lingering life,  
painting the room. He hopped up at the smell of chocolate wafting in the air. Severus handed him a slice of cake smiling. He smelled it then ate a bite. The moistness coated his tongue, and the chocolate dipped his tongue in heaven. 

Chocolate was his edible Severus. 

He snuggled with Severus on the couch with a plate of cake in his hand. He waved the fork in Severus’ face. “Want to try a bite?”

“I don’t eat cake.”

“Just a bite.”

“No, thank you.”

Remus shrugged. “Your loss.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Severus leaned back with a content sigh. Everyone was talking with everyone. Sirius was goofing off, causing Narcissa to laugh behind her hand. Lucius arrogantly strode about, but then Draco and Harry caught his eye making him roll his eyes in amusement. 

“Remus, can I borrow Severus for a minute?” He nodded and ate another slice of cake. Chocolatey goodness ….

Narcissa led Severus to another room. “The presents are in here.” Severus smiled and took the small box in his hand. 

“Was the paperwork too hard to deal with? Because if you didn’t finish, then I can if you want.”

Narcissa shook her head. “It’s fine, Severus. Lucius and I dealt with it.”   
“I don’t know what I would do without you and Lucius.”

“Not survive.” Narcissa kissed his cheek, glad that Severus was no longer tense about physical contact. 

“Thank you again.”

“Go, give Remus his present.”

Severus cleared his throat and gathered his robes around him. They billowed out gracefully and silently. “I have a present to give to Remus. It is actually a gift to you from Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, and I.” He gave the velvet box to Remus’ steady hand. Their fingers brushed against each other and with a smile they parted. 

He opened it slowly. “Severus, you didn’t!” He gasped. He got up onto his feet with a slight waver. Tears were diamond on his eyelashes before falling onto his cheek. 

“Our own house. A cottage in the countryside. A small stone cottage with a backyard and already connected with the floo system to the Malfoys’ floo and Black’s floo. It has enough rooms for Harry and Draco, you and I, and another guest room.”

“It’s perfect. I’m sure whatever you picked was perfect for the both of us.” Severus quietly beamed. 

“Happy birthday, Remus. I love you.” 

Everyone paused. They had never heard Severus say any sentiments. He showed it through gestures and appeasement of pain. 

“I love you, too.” 

They kissed under the awning of pink roses. Harry ran up and hugged his father. “Dad!” Severus opened his arms, accepting Harry into the group hug. 

“Group hug!” Sirius yelled before jumping on Severus and Remus. He scooped Harry onto his shoulders. He gripped shaggy black hair, smiling down at Draco. The Malfoy Heir smiled back lingering his hand on Harry’s foot. 

Harry hopped off of Sirius’ shoulders. Draco and he walked through the French doors. They ambled around in the garden, letting the adults discuss their adult things. 

“They’re going to be happy.” Draco nodded and held Harry’s hand. He leaned slightly against the smaller boy. He hoped that they could achieve that closeness that Severus and Remus have.


End file.
